A Perfect Stranger
by PutALittleLoveInIt
Summary: The magical world and muggle technology collide. Hermione is home, bored when all of a sudden the perfect stranger walks into her life.... well texts really. Characters are really out of character wasn't intentional just kind of happened. SORRY!
1. The Message

Chapter One - The Message

Hermione Granger sat on her bed reading Hogwarts - A History for what must of been the hundredth time. School had finished the previous week and she was having trouble finding things to do. All of a sudden she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, she yanked it out eagerly hoping it was one of her muggle friends wanting to do something.

_Unknown Number - _'**Hey Love, what you up to?'**

Normally Hermione would never reply to random messages but she was curious and had nothing better to do.

_Hermione - _**'Who is this?'**

She texted cautiously and went back to her reading, only she couldn't concentrate and read the same line over and over. She felt her phone go off and she held her breath as she opened the text.

_Unknown Number - _**'My friends call me Prince and who are you?'**

He didn't even know who he was texting! Hermione couldn't believe it! She knew she shouldn't text back and even as she did the old saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' ran through her mind.

_Hermione - _**'I'm just guessing here but 'Prince' isn't your real name is it?**

She grew impatient waiting for 'Prince' to reply and hoped he would start to reply as quickly as possible.

_Prince - _**'No its not, but you're avoiding my question, who are you?'**

Hermione clicked her tongue as she thought, he hadn't told her his real name so there was no need for her to tell him her own. Thinking carefully she considered all the nicknames her two best friends, Harry and Ron, had for her and selected the one she loved the most.

_Hermione - _**'Mya.'**

She knew if it was someone from Hogwarts they wouldn't know who it was either so there was no way of this 'Prince' fellow finding out who she was without her telling him.

_Prince - _**'Mya. Cute.'**

Hermione was infuriated, cute? CUTE? What was that supposed to mean? She needed to know wether this 'Prince' guy was a magical being or not.

_Hermione - _**'Cute? What do you mean cute? Oh and muggle or not?'**

She knew if he was muggle that last part would not make any sense but she needed to know. Not long ago only she and the other muggle-borns had cellphones but since muggle technology was slowly sneaking into the magical world almost everyone had them, Dumbledore had even allowed them into school!

_Prince - _**'Cute as in adorable :) and most definitely magical.'**

So he was magical, this was good. It meant she may know this 'Prince' guy. As she replied she chose to ignore the adorable comment.

_Hermione - _**'Do you go to Hogwarts?'**

She hoped he was a fellow Gryffindor, that would make the first few weeks of the holidays fly by. She was to go to the burrow in three weeks but until then she was alone. The Weasley children were yet to get cellphones and she wanted to tell her closest girlfriend Ginny about this new boy and to find out if she knew anyone called 'Prince'. Hermione quickly skipped over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. And began to scribble:

_Ginny,_

_Do you know anyone called 'Prince'? I have a random texting me and I want to know who he is. All I know is he is a magical being. HELP!_

_Lots of Love_

_Hermione_

Calling her owl Arabella over Hermione heard her phone go off on her bed. Quick as a flash she tied the letter onto Arabella's leg, sent her out the window and dived onto her bed.

_Prince - _**'Yes I go to Hogwarts. I am in my 6th**** year. You?'**

Hermione grinned, this was great! He was in the same year as she was. She still didn't know who he was but at least she knew that she had at least met him in person and it wasn't a complete stranger.

_Hermione - _**'I am in my 6th year also.'**

Hermione didn't know what had come over her, this was not her at all. She never text strangers and gave out information about herself. But she just couldn't help herself. He was the perfect stranger.


	2. New Best Friend

Chapter Two - New Best Friend

Hermione woke with a smile on her face. She had been up till 11, late for her, texting 'Prince'. Their conversation hadn't been much to boast about just the usual '**What are you up to?'** and **'How are you?'** but she loved texting him. She rolled over and turned her phone on hoping like hell she would have a text message, and hoping like hell it was from 'Prince'. But no such luck. She made up her mind, she was not going to be the first to text him and she would be patient and wait for him. As she began to drift of back to sleep she heard a peck on the window. She opened her eyes to see Arabella hovering there with Ginny's reply. She leapt out of bed, sprinted to the window and let her in.

_Hermione,_

_I have no idea who this 'Prince' guy is. I asked Ron and Harry but that went no where because they started yelling crap about the so called Slytherin 'Prince' Draco Malfoy and I'm warning you now I think they're planning on sending you a howler about it. But good luck finding out who he is hun._

_Lots of Love_

_Ginny_

Draco? How could they even begin to consider it could be Draco?! Draco was horrible at the best of times and her 'Prince' was sweet, kind and caring, WAIT?! Her 'Prince'? Where did that come from? This was so wrong, this was not her and yet it felt so right.

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by another peck at the window and sure enough there was Pigwidgeon. and tied to his leg the unmistakable howler. After quickly muttering "_Silenco_" so her parents wouldn't hear Hermione cautiously shuffled over to the window and let the tiny owl in. The second she touched the envelope it began to hiss:

_HERMIONE GRANGER!_

_HARRY AND I ARE VERY DISAPPIONTED IN YOU! TEXTING A COMPLETE STRANGER, HERMIONE THAT IS SO UNLIKE YOU! _

_NOT TO MENTION YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HIS REAL NAME. DO YOU NOT EVEN SEE THAT THIS 'PRINCE' CREEP IS MALFOY, THE VERY SAME MALFOY WHO HAS MADE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL! THE VERY SAME MALFOY WHO YOU DETEST AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO TEXT HIM. _

_WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU MYA AND BELIEVE US WHEN WE SAY WE ARE ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TEXT HIM EVER AGAIN!_

With that the letter disappeared with a small "Pop!" Hermione was fuming, how dare they think they could treat her like that. How dare they even think it for a second! She felt the need to text 'Prince' right there and then, snatching her phone she began to violently text.

_Hermione - _**'Hello Prince, how are you this dismal morning?' **

Hermione began to plot how to get her two best friends back for interfering in her life, she knew better that to dignify their howler with a response as a reaction is what they wanted. She settled on the silent treatment and to continue texting 'Prince'.

_Prince - _** 'Dismal? My dear Mya, this morning is not dismal. I just woke up to my phone announcing that I received a text from you, this morning is nothing short of amazing!'**

There, she thought, he is so sweet there is no way in hell this could be Draco Malfoy. She turned around, sunk down onto her bed and crossed her legs as she began her reply.

_Hermione - _**'That is all well and good for you but I have been up for much longer and have had to put up with my infuriating friends treating me like a child.'**

Hermione felt good saying this, it was nice having someone to talk to who wasn't Harry, Ginny and Ron. It was like having a new best friend.


	3. Cunning Plan

Chapter Three - Cunning Plan

By noon Hermione had calmed down enough to see that her friends were only looking out for her, but needless to say she was still pretty pissed that they felt the need to send a howler. She was lying on the floor of her room petting her cat Crookshanks and was very bored indeed. She had spent the majority of the morning texting 'Prince' but half an hour ago he had stopped texting to go have lunch with his family.

_Harry - _**'Mya love, are you there?'**

Hermione laughed, he only called her love when he felt guilty and too bloody right he should feel guilty. She decided to reply but she would be short and to the point.

_Hermione - _**'Yes.'**

She knew Harry didn't deserve her bluntness as the howler was probably 99.9% Ron's idea but still he WAS 0.1% involved and that was enough for her!

_Harry - _**'Mya love, are you okay?'**

He really felt guilty, Hermione thought, it wasn't fair being so awful to him. He was after all her closest friend.

_Hermione - _**'I'm fine Harry, really :)'**

Harry never text back and she didn't expect him to. He was staying at the Weasleys and since none of them could afford cellphones he avoided using his as much as possible so it seemed only right that he would stop using it as soon as he knew she was alright. Hermione was relaxed, lying in the sun running her fingers through Crookshanks's soft coat, she began to drift of to sleep. A loud buzzing noise in her ear bought her back down to earth making her jump and scare Crookshanks. Groaning Hermione flipped open her cellphone.

_Prince - _**'Mya :) What are you doing love?'**

Hermione smirked, what was with all this 'love' business? Hoping to make him feel guilty for her rude awakening Hermione quickly began her reply.

_Hermione - _**'Well I WAS sleeping in the sun until SOMEBODY woke me up :('**

Waiting for a reply Hermione placed her cellphone on the ground beside her and out of the corner of her eye she spied Crookshanks edging his way towards her phone out from his hiding space, under her bed. He sniffed at it meekly. It then began to vibrate notifying her that she had received a message and also sending Crookshanks running.

_Prince - _**'You'll live :P'**

"Oh no he didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. That was just plain rude, not to mention cheeky. She was starting to think the nickname 'Little Monkey' was much better suited to him than 'Prince'!

_Hermione - _**'What makes you so sure?'**

Putting her cellphone down Hermione walked out of her room in search of her blasted cat. It took her 20 minutes to find the poor thing. He was hiding under the shed at the back of her garden. Knowing he was safe she ran back up to her bed room to check her phone. She had 3 messages.

_Prince - _**'I'm psychic :D so love I was thinking how about you send me a picture ****message of your angelic face so I know who I'm texting?'**

_Harry - _**'Hey Hermione babe, its Ginny. I'm dying of boredom at home can I get Dad to connect you to the floo network for a couple of days and come stay at your house?'**

_Mrs Granger - _**'Hermione, Your father and I are leaving tomorrow for a week long Dentist convention. We do not want to leave you home alone so can you arrange for a friend to come visit. Thanks, Mum xo.'**

Hermione had a grin from ear to ear as she hatched her cunning plan.


	4. Draco Malfoy

Chapter Four- Draco Malfoy

Hermione was impatiently pacing in front of her fireplace, Ginny was meant to be here 10 minutes ago! Her parents had left for their convention this morning and Hermione had a busy day planned! After two more lengths of the fireplace Ginny appeared with her bags. Dropping them she tackled Hermione to the ground in a bear hug.

"Girl you have no idea how glad I am to be out of that house! I was the only girl!" Ginny shrieked. From underneath her there came an almost inaudible wheeze "Can't......Breathe!" With this Ginny leapt up, dusted herself up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"So what is this I hear about a makeover? Did finally realize you were a girl Hermione?" Ginny joked. "Oh very funny." Hermione responded " The list of everything I need is on the table." Pointing to the table.

After hours of wandering around central London Hermione and Ginny returned home to the Granger residence to start working on Hermione. By the time Ginny was finished you could hardly recognize Hermione.

"Finished!" Ginny squealed holding a mirror up so Hermione could see her new face for the first time. "Ginny you're amazing!" Hermione gasped looking at herself in delight. Her hair was now light blonde and straight. She had blue contacts in and a ton of pink and purple eye makeup. It was like seeing a different person.

While shopping in town Hermione had filled Ginny in on her plan, now Ginny was rushing around with Hermione's cellphone taking pictures. After selecting a drop-dead gorgeous one she sent it to 'Prince' with a message that said:

_Hermione - _**'This is me, now show me you.'**

The girls waited, holding their breath. It seemed like an eternity for 'Prince' to reply and it wasn't until Ginny nearly passed out that he did.

_Prince - _**'My God! You're breath-taking but I must say, I have never seen you at school and I'm certain I'd never miss anything as beautiful as you.'**

The girls both giggled at his sweet comments and laughed at his stupidity, sure she looked different but if you looked close enough you could still see Hermione. To test this theory they sent a picture message to Harry.

_Harry - _**'Wow Mya, just WOW! You look amazing!'**

This proved it if you knew Hermione you would be able to recognize the stunning beauty in the photo. The girls went and sat outside in the sun and began to think of a witty reply for 'Prince'.

_Hermione - _**'Why thank you, thats so sweet but unfortunately you're not looking close enough because if you DO go to Hogwarts you'll know me. Oh and send me a picture already.'**

The girls sat there bathing in the sunlight waiting for the picture to finally be sent and when it came neither of them were prepared to see a picture of the Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy.


	5. Play a Game

Chapter Five - Play a Game

"DRACO MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT JERK PLAYING AT!?" Hermione bellowed. She could not believe it, 'Prince', Her 'Prince was Draco bloody Malfoy! She was fuming, she was livid, she was crying. She had so hoped he was a nice guy, any guy really, any guy other than that horrid excuse for a human.

"Calm down Hermione" Ginny whispered pulling her closest friend in for a hug as she sobs on her shoulder. "Now what are you going to do Hermione?" She asks. "I...I...I... Don't.... K...K...K...Know" Hermione wails. "Okay Hermione, deep breaths now, you need to think. Did you like 'Prince' before you found out he was Draco?"

Hermione looks up at her, her huge brown eyes shimmering with tears "Yes." She sniffs. "Good." Coos Ginny trying to calm her friend. "Is there any reason you should hate him now you know its Draco?" Hermione looked sheepish "Well no, not really." She mumbled. "I just CAN'T believe Harry and Ron were right! THEY WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!" She added looking horrified. Ginny laughed "Who ever said they had to know?" Handing Hermione her cellphone.

_Hermione - _**'You're Draco Malfoy!!'**

Hermione dropped her cellphone to the ground like it was on fire. She couldn't believe it, she was texting Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy who made her life a living hell! But, he didn't know it was her, that was good. No better than good, that was great!

_Draco - _**'Yes, so clearly you know who I am but who are you?'**

Hermione smirked he still hadn't worked it out, this could work to her advantage. She held her breath as the started to text.

_Hermione - _**'That is for me to know and you to find out :)'**

Her hands were shaking at the thought of how he would react when found out who she was. If he ever found out. And that was a big if!

_Draco - _**'But how am I supposed to find out if you won't tell me? I'm not even sure I know who you are!'**

The whole time Ginny was sitting beside Hermione thinking. She knew Hermione liked Draco, Hermione never told Ginny this of course, she was to proud but Ginny knew her well. She just hoped in the end Draco would return her affection and not shatter her closest friend beyond repair.

_Hermione - _**'Use your brain and yes you know me, we have been going to school together for the past 6 years!!!'**

Hermione's body rolled with laughter, this was going to be fun. He was so dim, he would never guess that Hermione Granger was who he was texting.

_Draco - _**'Brain what brain? :P and if we have been going to school together for the past six years then I am seriously sorry about not knowing you. It is really quite embarrassing!'**

Well, Hermione thought, at least he admits he is an idiot!

_Hermione - _**'Well I know a way you can try and figure out who I am and have fun as well. Lets play a game.'**


	6. Too Close

Chapter Six - Too Close

_Draco - _**'Okay, I like games, what kind of game?'**

Yes, Hermione thought, what kind of game? Looking at her closest girlfriend for inspiration. Ginny, who had been watching silently the whole time, spoke up. "How about a game where he asks you questions and you answer, but not yes or no questions because that would be to easy!"

_Hermione - _**'Okay how about a game where you ask me a question, not a yes or no question, and I answer and after every answer you guess?'**

"This could get quite interesting, I'm so glad I'm here for this!!" Squeaked Ginny with a look of glee in her eyes. Hermione only laughed and gave her ginger-haired friend a playful push.

_Draco - _**'Okay. First question: Were you on the Inquisitorial Squad last year? If you weren't, why not?'**

Hermiones eyes widened, there were so many reasons why she wasn't on the squad. The main one being that she was best friends with Harry Potter but she was not about to tell Draco that!!

_Hermione -_ **'No I wasn't on the squad. I know you were so I apologize when I say that I wasn't on the squad because Umbridge was a self-righteous cow!'**

There that should do it... Hermiones train of thought was broken by the sound of an owl hooting. "THATS DEANS OWL!" Ginny exclaimed as she leapt into the air to retrieve the letter from her boyfriend of two months. Hermione laughed at her friends reaction and turned her attention back to her cellphone just as she received a message.

_Draco - _**'Laugh Out Loud. Fair enough so that narrows it down, you are not Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode. THANK GOD :D'**

Damn straight, thought Hermione, of course I'm not Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode! Shuddering as she thought this.

_Hermione - _**'No, No I'm not :D'**

Smiling to herself, she was really beginning to enjoy this.

_Draco - _**'What subject do you hate the most and why?'**

Potions or Divination? Hmmm that was tough but it was clear what was the worst.

_Hermione - _**'Divination. Because its an awful subject that is a whole load of rubbish!'**

"Hey Hermione, I just had a thought, what are you going to do if he figures out its you?" Asked Ginny from behind her letter. Hermiones face drained of colour. What was she going to do? She had to stop this now!!!

_Draco - _**'Okay, so it is clear you are not Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil.'**

Hermione gulped and shook as she began to text.

_Hermione - _**'Wow you are getting WAY to close... I have to go, Bye.'**

Hermione closed her eyes and whispered so low no one else could possibly have heard her. "Too close."


	7. Alone

Chapter Seven - Alone

The next two weeks passed quickly, Hermione had still not text Draco back. Everyday she was bombarded with texts from her Slytherin Prince begging her, pleading with her to reply. The urge to talk to him was hard, oh so hard but somehow she managed to control herself. But only just.

She was packing her bag to go to the burrow for she was leaving that day when one of these texts came through.

_Draco - _**'Mya love, please reply, I miss you, I don't even care that you haven't replied one these past two weeks. Just please love reply now!'**

Tears were streaming down her face as she closed her cellphone. It was not fair on Draco to ignore him like this. It was cruel but it was better for both of them if he never found out who she was.

Hermione looked at her clock, it was 11.55 am. Mr Weasley would be there in 5 minutes to collect her. Hermione was excited, she could not wait to see her beloved best friends. She missed them so much.

After hearing a knock on the door Hermione hurried out to the door with her trunk floating behind her. Sure enough there stood Mr Weasley with a goofy grin on his face. He had arrived in a ministry car to avoid drawing attention to himself. Hermione took one last look at her home as she slide into the vehicle.

The second Hermione stepped into the Burrow Hermione was attacked by hugs and welcomes. After finally getting her breath back Hermione threw herself at her two best friends. Ginny interrupted this yanking Hermione up the stair to her bedroom by her wrist. The girls were so pleased to see each other and continued to gossip through out the night.

The next week was spent watching quidditch, playing games of exploding snap and helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

One evening after helping Mrs Weasley prepare dinner Hermione ran up the stairs to the bed room to find a jumper as it was beginning to get quite cold. Turning the door knob to the the bedroom Hermione walked in to find a sight that in all reality quite scared her.

There was Ron, face tomato red, scrolling through her cellphone. She hadn't been using it at all during her visit and had completely forgotten she even had it with her.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione mumbled half-heartedly already knowing what he was looking at.

"DID YOU KNOW DRACO MALFOY HAS BEEN TEXTING YOU?!" Ron roared.

"Well.... Y...Y...Yes" Hermione stuttered. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL TEXTING HIM HERMIONE? I THOUGHT WE HAD FORBIDDEN YOU FROM TEXTING HIM! OR DID YOU CONVENITENTLY FORGET?" Ron screamed?

That had done it, Hermione was pissed. How dare he? Treating her like a child. This had gone on long enough. "Ronald Weasley! How DARE you treat me like that! You have NO right WHAT SO EVER to talk to me like that, and so what if I text Draco Malfoy? I can text WHO I want When I want and there is NOTHING you can about it!!" Snatching her cellphone Hermione turned on her heel and marched out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house.

She continued marching through the garden until she came to a huge oak tree where she collapsed in a pile and and sobbed. Opening her cellphone she began to text Draco Malfoy because for the first time all holidays Hermione Granger felt alone.


	8. Mya

Chapter Eight - Mya

Hermione was still not talking to Ron nor Ron to her. This only aggravated her more. he was acting as if she had done something to HIM! She knew that he felt betrayed because he and Draco had their fair share of conflicts, well more than their fair share but still. It was her life and she could do with it what she pleased, and that meant texting who she wanted!

It was four days before the trip back to Hogwarts when the stationary lists arrived. Accompanying Hermione's list was a letter from Dumbledore informing her that she had been selected to be Head Girl for the year. Hermione was over the moon and that was putting it calmly, so she decided to tell her 'Prince' not even considering the consequences of what would happen when she returned to Hogwarts.

_Hermione - _**'GUESS WHAT!! I'm Head Girl! Can you believe it?!'**

Hermione was jumping with joy. She rushed around the house like a headless chicken telling everyone who would listen. Everyone that was except Ron. She wanted to tell him, she really did but that would mean he won and there was no way she was letting him get away thinking he could treat her like that!

_Draco - _**'NO WAY! Are you serious?! I'M HEAD BOY!' **

Hermione's heart sank. Draco was Head Boy? No, No, No! This could not be happening. She was dead. He was going to be so mad. She threw her cellphone across the room and curled up in bed, crying herself to sleep.

The next day passed as a blur, she packed up her trunk in preparation to visit Diagon Alley the very next day to shop for her school supplies and head back to school.

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express staring blankly out the window. Harry beside her and Ron beside him. Ginny had been there holding her hand to keep her company because she knew what she was going through but she had recently wandered off with her beloved Dean. Harry and Ron were oblivious to the fact that she was having a total mental breakdown and were having an in-depth conversation about the girls in their lives; Luna (Harry's long-term Girlfriend) and Padma Patil (Ron's not so secret crush).

All to soon for Hermione's liking the Hogwarts Express arrived. Hermione slowly made her way up towards the castle. When she finally gathered up the courage to stumble into the Head Boy's and Head Girl's shared chambers she discovered she was alone. She let out a much needed sigh of relief just as she heard the door behind her swing open. Her whole body froze as she heard the Slytherin Prince behind her breath "Mya."


	9. Granger

Chapter Nine - Granger

Hermione smiled nervously as she spun around. This is it, she thought, this is my funeral. The grin on his face was huge. She could not believe it, HE DIDN'T RECOGNISE HER! She felt safe with this knowledge but she knew all to soon her little bubble of protection would be popped.

"Draco." She mumbled slowly. His smile grew even bigger as he rushed foward to give her a hug. "It is so amazing that you are Head Girl Mya, it is like fate!" He exclaimed. "Yeah... Fate" She responded. Fate, yes certainly fate had decided to be cruel to her. Causing her to fall in love with her own enemy, wait love? No she couldn't be in love with him. THAT WAS JUST WRONG! But she couldn't fool herself, she knew how she felt and she liked it but there was no way in hell once he found out who she was that he would even consider talking to her ever again.

Quietly she excused herself and hurried up to her private quarters to calm herself down, but the more she thought about it the more stressed she became. Around 6pm she sneaked down to their shared common room. Much to her surprise it was empty and she began to relax, this didn't last for long because not 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hermione wandered over to answer it just as Draco came down from his room.

Outside the door stood a young Gryffindor student, Rochelle-Lara Collins. She looked up at Hermione in horror as if she was terrifying, Hermione couldn't understand it. Rochelle-Lara and her had always got along. She looked to her right to see the source of the childs fear. Draco.

"The Headmaster w..w..wants the H..h..head boy and head girl t..t..to meet him in h..h..his office now." Rochelle-Lara stuttered.

"Thank you Rochelle-Lara." Hermione said warmly. She felt sorry for the poor girl because she could understand her fear. Hermione smiled kindly as she watched the 3rd year scurry away.

"Come on lets go." Draco said tiredly as he stepped out of the door. Hermione followed slowly behind him. Her legs felt like they were made of lead and her stomach was in knots.

Walking into the headmasters office was one of the hardest things Hermione had ever had to do. "Ahh Master Malfoy and Miss Granger please take a seat." The headmaster said wisely.

Hermione kept her eyes forward not wanting to look at Draco. It didn't help, she could feel the icy glare as a voice full of hatred said "Granger."


	10. Thumbelina

Chapter Ten - Thumbelina

Hermione woke covered in sweat, this was a normal occurrence. She had been having the same dream she had every-night since September 1st. It was about when Draco had first found out her identity. She closed her eyes and she could still see the cold glare those icy blues eyes gave her, penetrating through her straight to her heart. Yes, she had to admit it now, she was completely and totally in love with Draco. Only problem was he hadn't said a single word to her since that fateful night.

Hermione looked at her cellphone it was 12.01 am February 14th. She sighed, she had best get some sleep as she had a long day ahead setting up for the Valentines Day Ball in the Great Hall. With a sigh she rolled over and drifted off into a restless sleep.

At 4pm Hermione decided it was best if she wandered over to Gryffindor's tower to meet Ginny. Hermione had spent the previous 10 hours preparing the Great Hall for tonights ball. She hadn't planned on going to the actual ball as she had no date but somehow Ginny had convinced her. The balls theme was 'Muggle Fairytale Characters' as well as Masquerade. The idea was that everyone was to keep their identity hidden to midnight when everyone would de-mask someone else.

Stepping into the Gryffindor common room she was attacked by Ginny who was screaming "Hermione! Where have you been?!" Dragging Hermione up the stairs as she said this.

Hermione had not actually picked a character as she thought the whole thing was just silly and had let Ginny pick her out a costume. A move she was regretting now.

Ginny stood there arms outstretched with a huge grin on her face. In her hands was the shortest dress Hermione had ever seen. It was yellow and made to look like it was made out of rose petals. "Ginny...." Hermione whined looking at it. "Just shut up and put it on" Ginny snapped "You put me in charge so just deal with it.

Grumbling Hermione snatched the dress out of Ginny's hands and began to dress. After she had grudgingly put it on Ginny set to work. Her platinum blonde was in neat curls and pinned to the top of her head. Her mask was yellow and again made to look as if it was made out of petals.

Ginny was a genius and in record time had done Hermione and herself. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny looking breath-taking as Ariel. "Ginny" She asked cautiously "Where are my shoes and who am I meant to be?" Ginny rolled with laughter "You don't have shoes silly, you're Thumbelina."


	11. Bliss

Chapter Eleven - Bliss

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall she was attacked by four Prince Charmings asking her to dance. She refused of course, she just didn't feel like dancing. After pushing through the crowd she found a seat by the wall and watched everyone else enjoy themselves. She was later joined by Ariel and they sat there joking about peoples costumes.

A particularly sexy Prince Charming dressed in emerald sauntered over and asked her to dance, politely she declined but she found herself being forced at him by a very pushy Ariel. He pulled her out to the center of the dance floor and they swayed in time to the music. No one saying a word. Silently and slowly he tilted her chin upwards and melted into her.

Hermione was in heaven, this was her first kiss since Viktor Krum and OH BOY was it so much better. The clock struck midnight, she slowly broke away and lifted his mask as he lifted hers.

She gasped and her eyes grew huge. "Hermione..." He growled. But this wasn't an angry growl, it was a growl of hunger. He pulled her in for another long loving kiss as she floated off into bliss.


	12. Slytherin Prince

Chapter Twelve - Slytherin Prince

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Ron as he pulled her away. Glaring at Draco as he took a protective stance between the two.

"What the heel do you think you are doing Weasley?" Draco hissed.

"Protecting my best friend from YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"What makes you think she needs protecting?" Draco countered.

"Hmm well lets see, you're Draco Malfoy? Yes? Well YOU have made HER" Thrusting a finger at Hermione as he said this. "Life a living hell these past six years and you just expect me, her friend, to stand by and watch you shove your tongue down her throat!" He roared.

Draco finally snapped and launched himself at Ron. They were at each others throats rolling on the ground. Hermione couldn't take it, she loved them both so much. WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST GET ALONG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Was that to much to ask?

Her huge eyes brimming with tears as she pleaded with them to stop. "Please, please, please just stop fighting. For me?" When neither of the boys stopped or even considered acknowledging her she ran from the hall.

She ran across the grounds until she reached the lake, pulling her hair down she stood there staring at her reflection, thinking. If they cared about her why were they acting like such neanderthals? Could they not see that this was hurting her? That it was tearing at her heart!

Hermione refused to talk to both of them, they had acted so immaturely and that was something she could not just forgive! Ron was being stubborn and was ignoring her still thinking he was in the right. It was HER life not his, how could he still not get that?!

Draco had at least made attempts to get her to talk to him, he even apologized to RON! She couldn't believe it! But still she couldn't forget.

It had been two weeks since the brawl at the Valentines Day Ball and Hermione was sitting in her own private quarters lying on her bed reading Hogwarts - A History when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she tugged it out.

_Draco - _**'Mya love can we talk?The way we used to? I miss you so much.'**

Hermione's heart fluttered, should she respond? She really didn't know. Taking a risk she began to text.

_Hermione - _**'Draco, I don't know. How can I talk to you when you cannot get along with my best friends? They are my life Draco, they are all that matters and no matter how much I love you I cannot and will not give them up!'**

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She wanted them all to just get along so much. Was that too much to ask? All she wanted was Harry, Ron AND Draco, didn't she deserve that? Just a little happiness?

_Draco - _**'Love I will do my best to get along with them but I cannot control their actions as well as my own. I do not care who your friends are I only care about you. You are the love of my life, you are all I need, all I want. Now and always.' **

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He really cared, she got up and ran as fast as she could to their shared common room. She didn't even see him till it was too late and she had tackled him to the ground. Chuckling he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and she felt safe. She was with her Slytherin Prince.

* * *

_Writers Note - Hey Guys, Vicky here. Just letting you know this is the end :( I know its sad, well it is for me anyway I can't really speak for everyone coz I don't know how you all feel. I must firstly apologize for just how much out of character they all are and I truly had no intentions of that happening. Thanks HEAPS by the way for all the constructive criticism coz without it I wouldn't be able to improve all my writing now would I? Now I have a question for all of you. What should I do next? I was considering making a sequel to this maybe like 5 - 10 years down the line (of the story)? Do you think that could work? Maybe? But I'm not sure do you think you could handle another completely out of character story? Or should I scrap the whole thing completely and start a whole new story. Sorry to be asking so much but I'm new to this and do not really know what to do and your opinions REALLY matter to me. Best go sleep. Tata :D_

_Love You All_


	13. Writers Note

_Writers Note - HEY EVERYBODY! Vicky here, just letting you all know that I AM going to be doing a sequel to A Perfect Stranger BUT before that I'm gonna be doing a Harry Potter fanfic about an OC and Sirius Black just because I love him :D And coz I thought up what I think may be an alright plot for it. Just letting you all know this so you don't give up on me and that there will actually eventually be a sequel I've got a few ideas and I just have to decide on one so until then... yeah. Thanks for reading my work. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!_

_Love You All _

_xx_

_Oh and for those who have asked I have already posted the first chapter for my Sirius and OC story. Go read it if you like. BTW I am going away for easter so there might not be another update till April 5th. Sorry. Have a great easter everyone :D  
_


End file.
